Teddy and victorie
by sarahjackson
Summary: Teddy and victorie relationship is going great, but all goes down hill when victorie cousins start hogwarts and teddys makes the torandos first team.
1. On the train and the Sorting

**Chapter 1. **

**On the train and the Sorting.**

**Victorie.**

Victorie was waving out of the window of the Hogwarts express. She had a wide smile as she just said goodbye to Teddy Lupin her boyfriend.

She felt the jolt than meant that the train stared moving. She leans out of the window and waved to her parents and teddy. As the train rounded the corner victorie sat back down and saw her best friend coming thought the door.

"Hey Vickie good summer" said a smiling Abbey wood.

"It's been good yer, you"

"Amazing yer. I went to Spain with my family. So have you been seeing a lot of Teddy?"

"What how you know" victorie felt her face go red

"Don't think no one saw you Kissing in this compartment"

Victorie was just going to answer when she heard a fight go on outside. She got up to go look thinking it might be her brother or one of her cousins. To her shock she found tow sixth year hitting two of her first year cousins Albus and Rose.

"What's the hell is going on here" victorie yelled "Flint, Pucey what do you think you are doing leave my cousins alone"

"I will if you dump that Lupin for me" Adrian Pucey laughed.

"In your dreams Pucey, came on al, rose came in here"

"Thanks victorie" said Al "this is Owen Cullen"

He pointed to a small blond haired boy that victorie did not notice.

"Hey you ok, what happened?"

"Yer I am fine, we were just talking about what house we what to be in and they just came up on us. I think it was because we said we wanted to be in Gryffindor"

"Just stay away from then ok"

The rest of the trip went with no trouble at all, and soon the mountains and Hogsmeade came in to view. The usual voice of Hagrid came "first years"

Victorie said good bye to Rose, Al and Owen. And went to find a carriage with Abbey. As Abbey and victorie were sitting in the great hall waiting the Sorting to begin. As the line of first years came in the hall Victorie saw al and rose she gave then the thumps up. Along the table she saw Al's brother James trying to catch Al eye, James had been teasing Al about been in Slytherin_,_

Professor Longbotton but the Sorting hat on the 3 legged stool.

"As I call your names you will came here and try on the hat"

Cullen Owen was the first up first. He went up and sat down and a minute later she was put in to Gryffindor I clapped alone with everyone else.

Norton Frances became a Slytherin. Twins Helen and Sarah Master became a Hufflepuffs.

And now it was Al's turn.

Potter Albus the hat was on the over a five minutes in till he became a Gryffindor, the whole of the Gryffindor table explode with joy.

"Knew you would not be in Slytherin Al"James shouted.

In the end rose became a Gryffindor and the feast was great.

At the end Victorie was feeling full and very sleepily fell asleep with in a second and getting in to her four poster bed. _  
_


	2. The Tryouts

**Chapter 2.**

**Teddy**

**Quidditch tryouts**.

Teddy jumped down from the train and went to find his godfather Harry Potter, Teddy found him kneeling down next to his son Albus. It's not a good time to go over Al must be sacred, so instead teddy when over and lent onto the wall and waited as the train's whistle blow teddy wished more that he was on there too.

"Hey Harry, how is Al" Teddy called to Harry.

"Not too bad, just a bit scared about being in Slytherin" answered Harry.

"He will be fine" Teddy was dying to tell harry about his upcoming Quidditch try out with the Tornados, "Hey I got a tryout with the Tornados today"

"That's great Ted"

"Well got to go, wish me luck" Teddy said just before he turned on his heel and was gone in a second.

Teddy meat up with his friends Jack Wood, Daniel Carter and Sam Mitchell, who were all trying out as well jack was a beater and one of the best in Teddy mind, Daniel and Sam were the two best Chasers Gryffindor ever had, with Teddy, jack, Daniel and Sam all on one team it no surprise that Gryffindor won the Quidditch cup five years in a row.

The captain of the Tornados Steve Richard was waiting in the middle of the pitch when they came out of the changing rooms, he stared at Tedding and his friends and they walked over. Richard was a tall man who was well built; he had a very thick beard.

"Hi, I'm Lupin and they are Wood, Carter and Mitchell" Teddy said as they came nearer to the Richard.

"Okay now we are all here we can start, well will start with came passing skills all get in to pairs" Richard shouted.

Teddy went with Sam while Jack and Daniel when tougher they started to throw the Quaffle to each other.

Teddy was ok while Sam was great, they could see the captain look at them with a smile.

The rest of the tryout went without a hitch, Teddy thought his friends did great, he was the best seeker there ever thought all the others were older. They were all sure that they will get on the team, but they would not find out until next week the 7th. After the tryout Teddy said goodbye to his friends, at the Apparition part of the wood were the pitch was, and went to see harry, Ginny and Lilly for dinner. Harry was very interested in the tryout wanting to know everything that had happened; they happily talked about Quidditch all through dinner (pasta). They got an owl from Al late at night telling them that he and rose were in Gryffindor and that they made a new friend Owen was also in Gryffindor, it seem al was very happy and could not of wanted to tell everyone.

Teddy went to bed at Harry and Ginny's, as he was staying there this week for the tryout, thinking of Victorie.


	3. First day back

Chapter 3

**First day back.**

Victoire woke the next day feel very rested, but at the same time uneasy she could not help but think about how the Teddy's Quidditch try-out went, she really hoped he did well.

Victoire looked at the clock that was by her bed and screamed with shock, lessons were due to start in ten minutes and they had to go get there timetables as they did not even not what lesson they had.

Victoire ran and woke up Abby and they dressed, wasted and put make-up on at top speed, Victoire thought that she looked horrible, Abby kept telling her the opposite, Teddy was no longer at Hogwarts so they was not one to look nice for anyway.

Victoire and Abby ran in to the great hall with 3mins to get to class were Professor Tyler Head of Gryffindor was standing with their Timetables, there were half a dozen left as will by the look off the pile that Tyler was holding, OH thanks goodness there were not the only ones who were late, even thought they were likely to be first years. Victoire looked down at her timetable and found that she and Abby were due in Herbology. They ran down to the greenhouses just in time as Professor Longbotten was just getting the class in, they were in greenhouses 6 this year which was the biggest greenhouse, it usually housed the more dangerous plants, Professor Longbotten started the class by telling them that this was the most important year of their life and they should be think about what they what to do when they leave school. Victoire had no idea what she wanted to do with her life the more people told her the more she got nervous about it, her mum was going on and on about it during the summer and it really annoyed her, what should she Victoire do anyway she was just about average at everything she did. The rest of the lesson when without a hitch and before she knew it Victoire and Abby were walking into their next class that was Potions with Professor Mercury again he started the class with the exam talk and what they were going to be learning this year, after that talk he got us to brew the Girding Potion a potions that gives the drinker better endurance.

After lunch they had a free in which they spent in the common room relaxing having a funny feeling that there relaxing was not going to last very long, after the free Victoire had Transfiguration with Professor Macmillan while Abby had Astronomy.

At Dinner Victoire's cousins along with two boys one was Owen the other she did not know came and sat with her and Abby.

"Hey Victoire, how was your first day back" Al asked as he took a seat next to her.

"Ok" Victoire shrugged "so tell us all about your first day at Hogwarts"

"Really good, this is Jake McKay by the way" al pointed to the boy next to her who smiled"

"We had Defence against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology and potions today" rose said

"That Tyler is an idiot, he is so mean, he yelled at this one girl for dropping her ink on the floor, she was crying for the whole lesson, I mean he could of just done some spell that put in back Wright so I mean what was that fuss about" Owen Moaned.

"Yer I suppose" Abby replied

"So Victoire have you heard form Teddy and how he did in his tryout" al asked. "Victoire boyfriend Teddy is trying out for the tornados first team" he informed Jake and Owen.

"wowowow" they both said

"I don't know think I will find out tomorrow, he will send me an Owl and he not my boyfriend Al" the last thing she needed was her whole family knowing about her and Teddy.

Al and rose rolled their eyes and looked away.

After they had dinner they went to the common room and talked in till it was time to go to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Teddy

The Team 

When Teddy woke up the next morning, he was really nervous as at 12:00 he would go back to the Quidditch pitch and find out his fate, he slowly got dressed, his hands shaking a little form nerves, then went down to the kitchen were Harry and Ginny and their daughter Lily were having breakfast.

"Teddy" Lily shouted she ran to him and gave him a hug; Lily and Teddy have always been very close.

"Hey Lily" Teddy said as he pick her up and put her on his hip.

"So Teddy big day today" Harry said cross his breakfast.

"Don't remind me Harry, I am nervous enough without you going on about it ok" Teddy answered hardly

"Ok ok ok keep your hair on Teddy, I am going to Diagon alley with Lily after breakfast want to come"

Teddy was not sure he was so tired form tryout yesterday and nervous about what the day would hold but maybe it would help take his mind off his nerves, before he could really make up his mind, this decision was made for him by the little red haired girl by the name of Lily potter.

"Please came Teddy please please please please" Lily peeled

"Ok ok I will come"

It was 10:30 when they arrived at Diagon alley and they head right to Gringotts banks as Harry needed to get some money out, Teddy really love the cart rides that came with going to Gringotts.

After they when to Gringottes Harry, Teddy and Lily went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, were George was working, the shop was know where near as crowed as it is in the summer holidays but there were still quite a few people (mostly kids) in there, after about 15 minters in the shop were Teddy looked at everything and stocked by on his pranks supplies he loved prinking his little cousins. Them Teddy and Harry went to Quality Quidditch Supplies while Lily who hated Quidditch stayed with George. Teddy and Harry had a great hour in Quality Quidditch Supplies and soon way sooner van Teddy wanted it was time for him to go back to that Quidditch pitch to find out if he had made the team or not.

When Teddy got there his mates were already there, they are Jack wood (who is the son of Legend Keeper Oliver wood),Daniel Carter and Sam Mitchell.

The list of people who had made the team would be up at 12.00 at it was now ten minutes to 12 so Teddy was really starting to get scared that he would not be on the team, if he made it today he would be one step closer to becoming a Quidditch Legend all he ever wanted to do if play Legend and that's all he ever knew. The Clock was getting closer to 12 and then right on clue Steve Richard came out and put the list on the board and said "good luck to you all" then he left.

Teddy slowly made his way over to the list; his hands were shaking badly, the list read,

Keeper- Connor Norton and Ethan Smith

Chasers- Daniel Carter, Sam Mitchell, Cameron Dell and Jonas Quinn

Beater- Jack Wood, Troy Jordon and Kieran Sloper

Seeker- Teddy Lupin and Ryan Copper

"Yessssss" he was one of the two seekers, Teddy was over the moon and his mates had made the team to. This was going to be a great year. Teddy said well done to his friends and then quickly went to Harry's house, to send a letter to Victorie to say that he was on the team. When he reached Harry's house, he ran right passed him without ever noticing, Harry was left shouting behind "did u make the Team"

" yesssssssssssssss" Teddy sound from half way up the stairs.

In his room at Harry's house Teddy wrote his letter at told Victorie that he made the team and how happy he was, and that his first practice was next week.

Ginny made Teddy his favoured dinner to say well done for making the team.

That night Teddy thought that his dreams since he was four might just came true.

.


End file.
